A Few More!
by Gothic Immy
Summary: This is a carry on from my proper story 'the 6th mew mew' except this one includes two of my best friends Severina and Amelia. We worked in this together so check out Severina's profile she's going to start uploading soon so stay tuned. Her pen name: amaranth the bulltaurus. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

At the age of nineteen Ryou and Imogen decided it wasn't meant to be but she still worked there. Imogen was now making more friends. One girl was called Severina. One day she came to the café. She was also a goth. As soon as she walked threw the door mini mew came in. "New mew alert! New Mew alert."

"Huh?" Ryou came threw. "Come with me! The emo with Imogen."

"Shes not emo! She's goth!" Ryou rolled her eyes at her.

Severina went up to him. "Are you gay?" Imogen bursted out laughing.

"Hahahahahaha." Imogen and Severina both looked at each other.

"ZAMBIES!" They both giggled when Imogen said that.

"Anyway come with me." Ryou led them both into the basement. "Huh, turns out you a mew! This means..."

Imogen cut him off. "Basically remember I told you I was half tiger well your one too. Maybe not a tiger but a animal none the less."

"She's actually half fox. Which means you are working here."

"I'll show you around, Sev." Imogen lead her upstairs.

"Girls, this is Severina. She us a fox mew!"

"What kind of a name is Severina?" Mint cowled her nose up.

"Says you! Your named after a fucking plant!" Imogen snapped back.

"Sev this is Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Mint.

"Nice to meetcha." Said Sev sarcastically. Ichigo went and hugged her.

Sev pushed her away. "I don't like people touching me." Zakuro poked her.

"She's feeble." She said and walked away. Sev and Imogen both looked at each other.

"Hey Zakuro." Sev and Imogen said after getting two buckets of water. "Think fast." They chucked them on her. And laughed hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zakuro was drenched and ran off to get changed. Sev and Imogen high fives each other then left. They went to get their other friend Amelia. The said to meet her at the park at 4PM and they sat there waiting for her. Amelia was a girly girl. However that didn't matter to them. Finally she came at ten past.

"What took you so long, Amy?"

"Soz had lots of home work."

"Speaking of work. We need to go, you can come too." They all went to the café.

"awe... It's so cute!" Amelia said pushing open the door. Mini mew came in again.

"Another one? Another one!" Mini mew squealed. Ryou came out of the back.

"you three come with me." He turned indicating they should follow.

"What the hell?!" Said Imogen with an angry expression.

"Turns out she was effected too! However she's not an endangered animal she's half dog, it turns out their was a hole in her DNA that meant she wasn't compatible with that of a endangered animal however a mew is a mew welcome."

Imogen sighed. "Come with me and I'll show you around!" They left to meet every one else.

"Ok girls turns out Amelia here is a mew as well but she's half dog due to something in her DNA." Imogen said cowling at Mint.

"Why do you all have funny names?" Mint asked.

"Actually we all knew each other in ENGLAND that's why we have ENGLISH names! We came here so Imogen wouldn't be alone!" Said Amelia.

"This is Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Mint. So better get used to them." Imogen said walked towards the door. "You two coming or what. Remember we are going to town." They remembered and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took them 30 minuets to walk to town.

"I can't believe you two are mews as well!" Imogen said.

"But of course we were expecting it!" Amelia sighed sarcastically.

"Better than staying in the café, isn't it?" Severina didn't know what they were taking about because she had some headphones in. Suddenly Kish came besides them.

"Ahh Imogen won't it be fun to be killed in front of your friends!" Kish smirked.

"Like hell I will! Girls transform!" They all transformed. Severina was in a dress that looked like she was a native American. Amelia had a jacked and a pure white dress on.

"Ready to kick some ass!?" Amelia shouted.

"HELL SWORD!" Imogen shouted at the top of her voice

"DUEL AXE ATTACK" Severina shouted.

"THOUSAND HAMMER SMASH" Amelia screamed.

They all launched at him and started hitting and cutting him.

"God Damn, you're stronger than the other mews!" Kish shouted getting up. "I will get you bitches one day!" He said transporting.

"Maybe we should split up from the rest of them?!" Imogen suggested.

"That sounds like more fun!" Sev shouted.

"Inside voice, idiot!" Amelia said slapping her around the head.

They all ran back to the café to tell the others.

"Hey Ryou! I need to tell you somet." he came out and looked at the three girls.

"what?" He looked at them and sniggered.

"We are disbanding from the mews!" Amelia said.

Ichigo came up to them. "Why? I mean come on you're not strong!"

Sev laughed. "Is that we managed to beat Kish up in ten seconds?!"

"what!?" Said all the mews together looking shocked.

"Yep. We're stronger!" Amelia smirked.

"So we're leaving." Imogen said them they all turned their back and walked towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryou went running after them at top speeds trying to keep up with them as they tried to get as far away as possible. But he finally court up in the end.

"Why are you really leaving?!" He said panting while standing in front of them looking them in the eyes

"Look we don't want to hang around with a 'cutesy' country girl, a snob, a clumsy git, a kid and a star who is probably be on every drug under sun in a year!" Amelia said staring back at him intensely.

"I am also sick to death of that café... It's fucking PINK!" Imogen exclaimed again staring back into his eyes.

"Plus we can do more good on our own! We are friends from when we were little, we are familiar with each other and we don't have to wait tables! We all have high paying jobs and we share a huge apartment, 3 bed roomed of corse, to save on cost. We all aren't fucking dumb!" Severina said looking down at him angrily like she had had enough, even though she had only met him that morning!

They all turned and left for their jobs. Amelia was a drama teacher at a secondary school in Tokyo, Severina worked at 'Saga' designing video games. They all decided to meet back at the apartment then go shopping for furniture.

Nine hours later they went to a furniture shop to find some beds, couches, chairs and a table. they first went looking for paint though. Severina got red and purple, Imogen got black and Amelia got the brightest pink available. Kish came up to the front doors just as they ordered the furniture.

"Miss me, girls?" Kish stared at them whilst trying not to smile. "By the way I invited some of my friends!" Just then Pai and Taturo appeared.

"I'll take Kish, Amelia you get the small one and Severina you get the tallest one!" Imogen shouted as they all transformed.

"HELL SWORD!" Imogen shouted.

"DUEL AXE ATTACK!" Severina screamed.

"THOUSAND HAMMER SMASH!" Amelia yelled at the top of her voice.

Imogen lauched herself at Kisshu and he got his sais out.

"HA. I came prepared this time kitty!" he smirked as he blocked her attack.

Taturo smirked at Amelia. "I wont let you old hag defeat me!"

"Who you calling a old hag you little bastard!" she swung her hammer at him.

Pai stood next to Sev. "this fight is pointless. I mean come on we are thrash you guys asses!" Sev said sniggering.

"I know why are they even trying?!" Pai agreed.

Suddenly Imogen stopped moving!

* * *

Sorry this took a while this was actually was written while Severina was shouting at me "WRITE WRITE THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING!" so I left it on a cliff hanger just for her. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Imogen was bleeding out on the floor her red blood swept across the parking lot. Kish looked at her lifeless body. Severina now super pissed launched her self a Kish but Pai stopped her as her saw Kish walking towards her body. He knelt besides her body.

"this could have been avoided if you just liked me back." he transported her to the ships.

Pai walked towards Amelia who was shocked. He put his arm around her waist then transported her to the ship as well.

Severina and Taturo looked at each other , silence , "well " he sniggering at her "you mews never give up"

severina looked at him "midget, fagot we aren't mews any more we disbanded from them! " she said walking away.

Taturo moved to her "You're not very fun" he grabbed her hair

"you fucking basted you helped kill my friend , then that thing feels my other friend up " she said tacking out her two axes ready to attack

Taturo transported her to the ship , " well little fox looks like your friend like here "

see's amy is wimping while Pai hugs her "help me " she said as Taturo walked away for severina and despaired,

"good lordi I feel sick " she said

meanwhile ...

Back with Kish he had given Imogen something to stop the bleeding suddenly she woke up "what happened?" kish pined her to the ground/ bed

"you sick twisted fuck what are you doing?!" She yelled trying to kick him off.

He sniggered at her attempts. "See I saved your like you should be grateful, bitch!" His grip tightened on her.

Pai showed no intention of stopping. and slowly slid he hand up to her bra. Severina quickly ran towards them and tried to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

But her efforts didn't even move him a inch. "Let go me you pervert! Sev help me!" Amelia screamed. Sev tried to transform but it didn't work it turns out that she couldn't because it had a magnetic field that means she cant transform.

"Amelia, I will save you!" she said to her looking angrily at Pai. He had taken her right passed Kish.

"Get off me, Kish you bastard!" Imogen kicked him in he stomach. "Get off! Get off! Get off!"

Kish moved away "your a feisty one " he said taking his shirt off

"you basted " she said running throw a door past pai and Amelia " what the fuck " she said looking at them

"you should have been her five mins a go hahaha" she said walking away from them, kish and pai looked confused at each other .

imogen slowly backed away kish began to follow her

"do you all mind if you stop trying to fuck my friends for once please thank god i am here" Sev said.

"hey don't help us then." Imogen said sarcastically as kish grabbed her

"yes don't help us then " Amelia said also being sarcastic.

"i don't care i can go home scoot free ha"

"your not a good friend then are you bitch." Imogen said shouting at her. sev turned and walked away!

"Have fun!" Sev shouted.

"bitch" imogen shouted

" hahahahahahahahahaha"said severina still taking her time to walk down the corridor to torment them

"bye"

sev walks in to an other room

* * *

"how are we going to get them back " said mint

pudding: i hope they are ok

"well it is there fault" ryou

"i dont give a dam what happens " mint walks off

"well back to normal then yes " lettuce

" oh yes lets go yay "pudding jumps about

szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz boom boom ( ship land's XD)

* * *

Sorry this took so long I had writer block so Severina wrote most of it!


End file.
